


Thinking by Rhea314 [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Gakuen Mokushiroku | Highschool of the Dead
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15107507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Someone interrupts Saya's thoughts. Written for yuri challenge, prompt "High School of the Dead, Saeko Busujima/Saya Takagi, "Does my presence bother you?""





	Thinking by Rhea314 [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Thinking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13914576) by [Pi (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Pi). 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2011

**Title** : Thinking  
**Author** : Rhea314  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : High School of the Dead  
**Character** : Saeko, Saya  
**Rating** : PG  
**Warnings** : none  
**Summary** : Someone interrupts Saya's thoughts. Written for yuri challenge, prompt "High School of the Dead, Saeko Busujima/Saya Takagi, "Does my presence bother you?""  
**Text** : [ here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13914576)  
**Length** 0:08:04  
Download Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Thinking%20by%20Rhea314.mp3)


End file.
